Verdadero amor Oneshot SasuTen
by Tenshi-san-hyuga
Summary: Ellos lo tenian todo... o eso querian creer.  SasuTen  3


**Titulo. **Verdadero amor.

**Escrito.**One—shot.

**Pareja.** Sasuke x Tenten

**Sumarry.**Parecen tenerlo todo, pero eso podría no ser verdad.

**Verdadero amor.**

Los dos se encontraban destrozados por dentro, pero cualquiera que pasara y los viera diría que eran dos personas de las más tranquilas.

—Pues… esto es todo—se escucho por parte de la fémina.

El muchacho no contesto, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, tomo su maleta del piso y se la colgó por su hombro, la chica bajo la mirada mientras apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula para evitar llorar, sabía que si el chico veía una lagrima abandonaría el viaje y se quedaría con ella.

Los dos caminaron en silencio hacia la puerta de entrada del avión.

Llegaron a la sala de espera y tomaron asiento, ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguna, la muchacha seguí sin mirarlo a la cara, no podía, si lo hacia se pondría a derramar lagrimas innecesarias y no quería eso, no quería darle una razón a su próximo ex novio de no ir al lugar que él deseaba.

El chico se iría a la ciudad de Londres para estudiar su carrera de doctor… un muy largo tiempo para esperarlo, ambos habían decidido acabar su relación, pero siguieron posponiéndolo hasta llegar al día que se iría.

La muchacha solo respiraba profundamente para tranquilizarse, sentía que en cualquier momento podría pararse y abrazarlo suplicándole que no se marchara, que no la abandonara y que se mantuviera en Japón a su lado, pero no podía hacerlo, sabía que era su sueño ya que siempre hablaba de eso… no iba a arrebatárselo.

Mientras el novio sufría por dentro, quería ser doctor, era un sueño de toda una vida y al fin había conseguido ser aceptado en la Universidad más reconocida de todo el Reino Unido, pero al mismo tiempo había conocido a quien él identificaba como su verdadero y único amor. El nunca fue uno de esos chicos que demostrara abiertamente sus sentimientos… de hecho lo han calificado como frio, arrogante, pero ella vio mas allá de lo superficial y logro derretir y reparar ese corazón.

Por la bocina se escucho la delgada voz de una empleada del aeropuerto diciendo que el vuelo estaba a punto de abordar y que por favor todos los que viajarían formaran una fila. Los dos chicos se pusieron de pie, ya que el muchacho tendría que pasar a una parte que ella no podía acompañarle, era hora del adiós.

—Hmn… bueno parece que es hora de que me vaya—comento frio como siempre.

—Si…—susurro— estudia mucho, no hagas que esto sea un desperdicio—dijo ella en broma sonriendo falsamente.

—Lo hare—respondió firme y muy seguro de sí mismo. Por un momento los dos quedaron callados, ya no había mucho que decir, entonces él decidió pronunciar palabras que jamás pensó saldrían de sus labios—no te pediré que me esperes—comenzó—pero quiero que sepas que yo jamás amare a nadie más, tu eres… tu eres a la única que puedo amar…

No pudo mas, ese era su límite, una fina lagrima bajo de sus hermosos ojos haciendo que el chico apretara los puños, ella era fuerte, mucho, pero no podía resistir sin llorar al ver que su amado se iba dejándole esas bellas palabras.

—Te… te esperare… nunca podre amar a alguien que no seas tú, tiene… tiene que ser tu—coloco sus manos en sus orbes y comenzó a llorar, el solo pudo tomarla de la nuca y abrazarla, no soltaría lagrima alguna o por lo menos no en público.

La chica se calmo al oír que faltaban solo cinco minutos para cerrar el avión.

—Es… es mejor que te vayas—se alejo.

—Tenten… escúchame muy bien… porque será la única vez que lo diré—hablo serio el muchacho—te amo—dijo al momento de besarla mientras tomaba su rostro, ella le correspondió apasionadamente pues seguro sería el último beso que tendría de su ahora ex novio.

El se separo de ella y mirándola por última vez se alejo de ella en dirección a la puerta, entrego su boleto para que la encargada lo revisara y luego de que le dijeran con una sonrisa que todo estaba en orden y podía pasar escucho el grito de la castaña.

—¡Sasuke!—grito alterada, este volteo un poco sorprendido—¡También te amo!—dijo avergonzada y haciendo que el azabache tomara un color carmesí en sus pómulos.

—Hmn—dijo y dándose la vuelta entro al avión.

Ella solo sonrió dejando lagrimas caer, esa noche seria dura, estaba casi cien por ciento segura de que llegaría a llorar a su casa mientras abrazaba su almohada, pero en ese momento no podía evitar sonreír.

Se quedo hasta que el avión despegara mirando como el sol bajaba… tomo su bolso y regreso a su casa donde como lo había previsto lloro hasta desgarrar su alma.

Han pasado diez año desde esos acontecimientos, hoy en día los dos parecen tenerlo todo, casados y con bellos hijos, trabajos de ensueño… todo lo que cualquiera podría desear… todo… prometieron amarse por siempre, juraron jamás poder amar a nadie del mismo modo… entonces ¿Por qué tienen todo lo que cualquiera quisiera tener con otras personas? Tenten Hyuuga, esposa de Neji Hyuuga y Sasuke Uchiha esposo de Sakura Uchiha tienen todo… menos su verdadero amor.


End file.
